


This Happens Every Damn Time You Show Up

by mergatrude



Category: Temple Run 2
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the better avatar? And what happens when two of them come for the idol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Happens Every Damn Time You Show Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks Elements Challenge. Beta and title provided by the wonderful China Shop.

The golden idol scowled at her, gleaming sullenly in the torchlight. It was everything she'd hoped to find when she set out on this crazy quest. Letting out a long-held breath, Scarlett squatted in front of the pedestal and examined the idol carefully.

A boot-scrape on the stone floor of the main chamber made her jump,nearly knocking the idol from its perch.

"Careful there, Dr Fox," a familiar voice said dryly. "You don't want to wake the Cuchanck, do you?"

Scarlett stood carefully, frowning at the man blocking the entrance to the cave. "You mean the _legendary giant ape_ , for which there is no eyewitness testimony? Surely you don't believe all the fairy tales you hear, Dangerous?" 

She snorted inwardly at his name. Scarlett was more than half convinced the man had changed his name by deed poll; she hadn't had the time to investigate…or the willingness to wonder just why she might be spending so much time thinking about it. Guy Dangerous was a rival, that was all, and it was good to know the mettle of your opponents.

"I never dismiss local information," Guy said, and the smirk in his voice was matched by one on his face as he moved further into the torchlight. "So just hold your horses and let's work this one out carefully, shall we?"

Although Scarlett bridled at his tone, he made sense. He was smart, she'd give him that. And if he was here in the temple then he'd come the same way she had, the only way. Scarlett looked at him closely; a bruise was forming on his forehead, scratches and tears all signs of his own ordeal with fire and water, not to mention the lengthy climb up among those ridiculous floating rocks. He was exactly as committed to obtaining this treasure as she was, and she had to respect that. 

Guy's infuriating smirk seemed to ratchet up a notch as he stepped forward to examine the idol, whistling out his appreciation. "These things are _always_ booby-trapped. It's so clichéd." He moved left to circle around the pedestal, but as his boot came down, a small, carved stone slid sideways beneath his feet.

Scarlett froze as a deep grunt emanated from the darkness beyond the chamber, followed by the sound of harsh breathing. Guy was wearing an expression of stark terror, making her grateful she hadn't bothered listening to the stories her guides had swapped around the campfire of an evening. Poor fellows.

She made a split-second decision. "Change of plan," she told Guy, grabbing the idol from the pedestal and shoving the now-snarling golden head into her backpack. An earsplitting roar shook the chamber.

Scarlett grabbed Guy's hand, tugging hard to get him moving. "Run!"

They ran.


End file.
